


Location of the Unknown World

by rubylily



Category: Vividred Operation
Genre: Action, F/F, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Akane had taught Rei the true meaning of hope and friendship, and to create a miracle did not require destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location of the Unknown World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



Kuroki Rei existed as two separate entities. When she slept, she only dreamed of the other world she had once lived in. She had been an anomaly in that dimension, but she had left a part of herself behind, and it called to her.

As did Isshiki Akane.

Rei closed her eyes. She could almost see into that other dimension, where Akane lived. She and her friends went to school, she ate dinner with her family, and so on. Rei watched her closely, observing the intricacies of her everyday life. She spent her days in happiness, but Rei saw a tinge of sadness in those bright eyes.

"Akane…"

Rei wrapped her fingers tightly around the key that hung from her neck. The Alone were beings who transcended the infinite dimensions, and she had once held a little of their power. She was the only human being who had ever existed in a second dimension.

The Kuroki Rei who lived in her own world with her parents. The Kuroki Rei who had lived in another dimension after the destruction of her world. Both were valid entities, but they could not exist in the same plane of being.

She smiled. In all the infinite dimensions, this was something that had never happened before, so there was still a chance for everyone's happiness - the happiness of her parents, and Isshiki Akane's happiness.

After all, Akane had taught Rei the true meaning of hope and friendship, and to create a miracle did not require destruction.

* * *

Akane leaned against a guardrail that overlooked the clear ocean, and before her was the Manifestation Engine. Even as fall turned into winter, it still shined beautifully.

However, that didn't chance the fact it was growing colder by the day. "Ah, it's too cold!" Akane whined as she shivered and buried her face in her scarf, the same scarf Rei had given her all those months ago.

It even still smelled like Rei.

Memories of Rei flashed in her mind. The sound of her voice, the feel of her skin - Akane remembered all of Rei much too clearly. Rei had promised they would see each other again, and everyday Akane hoped that today would be that day. She even sometimes wished that they had never been separated.

She let her hand fall to her side. She was being selfish again, she knew. Rei belonged in her own world, with her parents. It wouldn't had been right to keep her in this world, not when…

"Sis, are you okay?"

That soft voice cut through Akane's thoughts, and she turned her head to see Momo standing next to her. Momo carried two grocery bags, and Akane saw the tip of a mayonnaise bottle in one of them. "Oh, I'm fine!" she said, trying to smile. "I'm just really cold."

Momo sighed. "Then let's go home already," she said. "You've been spacing out a lot lately, Sis."

Akane let out an awkward laugh. "Hah, you got me there!" she replied. "Maybe I'm bored. Aoi-chan's on vacation with her parents, and Wakaba-chan and Himawari-chan are touring factories all around the country, so I can't hang out with any of them right now."

"So you're lonely," Momo stated without hesitation.

"Eheh, you don't have to say that so bluntly." Akane's cheeks were a bright side of red. "But I'm not lonely, really! I have you, Grandpa, and Mom! So let's get going! They're waiting for us!"

Momo smiled. "All right, Sis."

Just as Akane and Momo began to walk away, Akane caught a glimpse of something large and dark underneath the water's surface. "Ah, what was that?" she exclaimed, rushing toward the edge of the sidewalk.

"Did you see something?" Momo asked as she came up next to her older sister.

"An Alone?" Akane guessed, but as her eyes scanned the clear water, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Must be my imagination…"

Momo let out a sigh of relief. "I hope it's just that! You shouldn't have to fight anymore!"

Akane managed a smile. "Yeah, it was only my imagination! C'mon Momo, let's go!"

Momo just nodded in response, and the two sisters were on their way home once more.

As they came closer to their house, Akane clutched the operation key that hung from her neck. While her grandfather was certain they no longer had to worry about the Alone testing them, she and her friends were told to keep their keys just in case. Even if the threat of the Alone was gone, Akane felt safer having her key with her at all times.

She hoped she had just been imagining things. She wanted this peace to last forever, but a part of her couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

Kuroki Rei stood in front of a wooden door in the boundary between dimensions. She found herself in her New Oshima Academy uniform, and in her hand was certain key. She turned to face the person next to her - another Rei, who wore a pale dress instead. "Are you sure?" the first Rei asked.

The second Rei smiled. "We are two separate entities," she said. "So it's all right. This opening won't last long, so you have to go quickly."

"But what if…"

"Don't worry, there is still a place for you in that world. You want to see her again, don't you?"

Rei clutched her key firmly. This uniform was beginning to feel more and more familiar against her skin. "I will go. Please take care of our parents."

"I promise," Rei replied as her dress billowed in the sudden burst of wind. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Rei smiled one last time at her other self, and then she set her key into the door. Once was the door was unlocked, she pushed it open and walked through.

* * *

Lately there had been many nights Akane couldn't sleep, and tonight was no different. She wandered the gardens outside her house, and the night sky was clear, revealing countless stars.

She cupped a plump tomato hanging from a thick vine. "Rei-chan…" she whispered. She had wanted to share so many more tomatoes with Rei, to spend more nights with her… Selfish as it was, she still wanted to see Rei again.

That vivid feeling that had drawn her toward Rei was even stronger now, and it hurt.

"We finally became friends, but I wanted more…" she said aloud as she wiped away a tear. Every time she thought of Rei, her chest hurt, as if her heart was being squeezed by a vise.

Lost in thought, she didn't expect to feel a hand on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What are you doing out so late?" Her grandfather Kenjirou stood behind her, and next to him was her mother Mashiro.

Akane tried to force a smile as she turned to face them. "I just couldn't sleep," she said. It wasn't entirely a lie, after all.

Mashiro gently patted her daughter's head. "Are you thinking of that nice Rei girl?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah…" Akane's smile vanished, but she held back her tears. "We were growing closer, but now I can't see her anymore…"

"Don't be so sure of that!" Kenjirou said, laughing. "There may be countless dimensions out there, but they're all connected one way or another. Human beings are made to adapt to new places - when Kuroki Rei came to this world, she adapted by creating a space for herself, so there may still be a part of her that exists here, as long as people remember and cherish her. The 'Kuroki Rei' of this world, if you will."

Akane's eyes became wide. "So you mean Rei-chan might…?"

"Think of it this way, Akane - there is a chance your friend may still see the same stars we do," Mashiro added.

_Friend._ Somehow that word didn't sound quite right to Akane anymore, but it was good enough, and her heart was filled with hope. To hide her tears, she threw her arms around her mother and grandfather. "Thank you…" she said between sobs. "But I'm being so selfish… Rei-chan is finally with her parents again, but all I can think about is wanting her back…"

Kenjirou let out a light chuckle. "That's all right, Akane," he reassured her. "It's perfectly normal to miss those we love. Try to stay strong, okay?"

Mashiro touched Akane's shoulders. "Akane, I'm sure she misses you too, and there's nothing wrong with how you feel," she said. "Now, you've got an early day tomorrow, so let's all head back to bed."

Akane nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears, and then she returned to the house with her grandfather and mother. But while her heart felt lighter now, certain words repeated themselves over and over in her mind.

_"It's perfectly normal to miss those we love…"_

* * *

The chill morning air tasted different yet familiar, Rei noticed as she inhaled a deep breath. She was more comfortable than she had been in months, and her body seemed lighter. Far ahead of her stood the Manifestation Engine, and she leaned against the railing as she gazed upon the clear waters. In this world, she simply felt _right_.

Rei held out her hand as a familiar bird flew toward her and landed on her finger. "Hello, Piisuke," she said with a soft smile; there really was still a space for her in this world. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Good morning, good morning!" Piisuke chirped.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei looked up and she saw Akane coming toward her on her hovering motorbike, the ends of her scarf flapping in the cold wind. Piisuke, as if knowing what would happen next, flew off Rei's finger and then onto the guardrail, and after Akane slammed on the brakes of her motorbike, she jumped off and rushed toward Rei to embrace her tightly.

"Oh Rei-chan, I missed you so much!" she cried, tears in her bright eyes. "How did you come back? What about your parents?"

Rei only laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around Akane. "I'm back, Akane. I wanted to see you again."

Akane giggled. "There's so much I have to tell you! I think I finally realized something! Rei-chan, I-!"

Akane had no time to finish that sentence, as a large, monstrous being suddenly emerged from the water. It had a thin, serpentine body, and wide, tattered wings. Both Akane and Rei instantly knew what it was.

"An Alone!" Akane yelled, clenching her fists.

Rei's eyes widened in fear. "It must've followed me!" she said. She had used the remaining remnants of the Alone's power to travel to this dimension, but she hadn't expected it to actually physically manifest here.

"It looks weaker than the others, so I can take it by myself! Rei-chan, find someplace safe quickly!" Akane held out her operation key. "Ignition - texture on!" With a flash, she had made her vivid transformation into her Palette Suit, and she flew toward the Alone.

"Akane!" Rei shouted, but her voice did not reach Akane. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Piisuke fly to safety, and she knew she should listen to Akane and run away, but her eyes were glued to the Alone and Akane.

The Alone slashed and lunged at Akane repeatedly, but she managed to dodge all of its attacks swiftly. Its core was at the center of its dark body, clearly visible, and Akane had no problems striking it with her boomerang, but each hit was deflected, as if the core was protected by some kind of invisible barrier.

But even such a barrier was no match when Akane docked with one of her friends, Rei knew. Where were the others? Why was Akane fighting by herself? The Vivid System was strongest as a group - it wasn't meant to be used alone. The others should've sensed the Alone's presence by now!

Akane flew straight toward the Alone's core, intending it strike it directly with her weapon. However, the Alone swung its wing, hitting her full-on, and the force of the blow sent her flying backwards and into the side of a tall building.

Rei grew more frantic. "Akane!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She clutched her key tightly, and it dug into her flesh. Akane couldn't win alone, but what could she do? Why was she so powerless, even to help the girl she loved?

Love. Of all the times to realize her true feelings…!

Something then changed. Rei opened her fingers, in the palm of her hand was an ignition key like Akane's, only hers was black and silver.

She knew instinctively what she had to do now.

"Ignition - texture on!"

Her whole body was wrapped in bright, warm light, and her school uniform was replaced by a black and white Palette Suit with surprising force, but she would endure anything for Akane's sake. If she wasn't strong enough to accept this power, then she wasn't strong enough to save Akane.

Once Rei was transformed, she took to the sky, and her new flight ability felt as natural as breathing. "Akane!" she yelled as she flew forward toward the battle between Akane and the Alone.

Already recovered from the impact of the Alone's blow, Akane grinned widely as she pulled herself free from the cracked building. "Rei-chan!" she exclaimed.

Rei held out her hand, and in it appeared a black, mechanical bow, its edges perfectly smooth. "Let's strike the core together!" she said. "That should be enough to destroy it!"

"Right!" Akane nodded. "Ready when you are!"

Inhaling a deep breath, Rei steadied her bow, and as she raised her other arm an arrow of pure light formed. This all felt so familiar to her, but this time she fought with Akane, not against her.

The Alone lifted its head and roared as it spread its broken wings, but the two girls were ready for it.

"Naked Rang!"

"Naked Arrow!"

The arrow and the boomerang struck the core at the same precise moment, cracking the barrier and piercing the core itself. The Alone let out one last scream, and then its body hardened and crumbled to dust.

"We did it, Rei-chan!" Akane flew toward Rei and then embraced her tightly. "I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you for saving my granddaughter," came Kenjirou's voice unexpectedly, and a holographic screen appeared before Rei and Akane. "You girls did a wonderful job."

Akane let out an embarrassed giggle. "Aw, it was nothing! We didn't even have to dock! But does this mean the Alone are back?"

"I doubt it," Kenjirou answered. "The readings that Alone gave off were very weak, so it was likely just an incomplete remnant left behind. But we will search for any more just in case."

"But there's still something I don't understand," Rei cut in. "How did I get my own key?"

Kenjirou laughed. "Didn't Akane tell you? The Vivid System is based on friendship and love. Your desire to save Akane created your very own key. The fact that you two had docked once previously only made it easier, and nothing is stronger than love. Well, thanks to this little incident, I have a ton of paperwork to fill out. Report back as soon as possible, okay?" With that, the screen disappeared.

"Love…" Akane repeated, her eyes clouded, but then she smiled brightly. "Yes, that's it! Rei-chan, I love you! I kept thinking about you, and now you're back… I can't be dreaming, so how…?"

"Akane…" Rei also smiled and cupped Akane's face. "I'll explain everything later. But let me say this: I love you too. You were always there for me, and even when you found out the truth you still believed in me. There's no way I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I'm home, Akane."

Akane's eyes grew misty. "Welcome home, Rei-chan."

While flying high above the clear waters, the two girls shared their first kiss. Their fingers intertwined, and through half-lidded eyes Rei saw that Akane could no longer hold back her tears.

They held the kiss for a few moments, and then Akane wrapped her arms around Rei. "Oh Rei-chan, I'm so happy to see you again!" she said as she buried her face in Rei's shoulder to hide her tears. "The others will be happy too! And there's so much we have to do now. You should live with me instead of in that lonely apartment, and you'll have to come back to school… Rei-chan, I missed you so much!"

As Akane went on about their future together, Rei held her tightly. A part of her was living happily with her parents, and this part of her could now live in peace with the girl she loved. There were many challenges ahead of them, but as long as she was with her beloved Akane, Rei could say she was finally happy again.


End file.
